


Cingulomania

by kpotats



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, LGBT, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lia and Yuna are school friend, Secret Relationship, artist! Yuna, catering worker! Yeji, lesbian story, manager to be, model! Lia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: Cingulomania(n): a strong desire to hold someone in your arms.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 20





	Cingulomania

Lia looked around the crowded hall. Because of her height, its hard for her to find _the person_ she been looking for when she in a place with so many people that over her height. But she keeps looking because _the person_ she wants to see is different from other people. She walked around the place while exchanging greeting with other people who greeted her.

“Hey Lia. Long Time No see” Lia stop walking when someone from beside her spoked. It’s her school friend, Yuna. Lia smiled back to her.

“Yuna! Great to see you finally come!” They hugged each other. Its been a while since they both meet because Yuna is busy with her job at the other side of the city while Lia is busy with her modelling career. Lia may be not tall for her height, but her cute face had been covered for many magazines including the other country.

“Yeah, I finished my arts as fast as I can so I can come here. You should come to my art show next week” explained Yuna. Yuna is an artist. She does a lot of arts and sell it to other people. Sometimes, she has a client who ask her to make painting at their house or even some art works on canvas. And because of Yuna successful career, she had been doing a lot of art show around the country. Next week, she will having her art show at the art gallery an hour away from Lia’s place.

“Sure, I won’t miss my friend arts. Besides, I think I need to buy some arts for my new home. I bought a new house near the beach!” mentioned Lia. Lia had been buying the house when the person she was searching for earlier has a dream home besides the beach. But Lia made it as a surprise for her. 

“Wow, a new house huh? Still leaving alone huh?” asked Yuna. Yuna know that Lia been living alone this whole time. Not even with her manager or other models from the same label.

“Well, maybe not this time” smirked Lia. Yuna give a questioning look with her big eyes. “Don’t you say …”

“Yeah, I’ve been meeting someone for a while” interrupted Lia. Lia had been friend with Yuna for so long, so she knows Yuna can keep a secret. 

“Wow, who’s the lucky guy huh?” Okay, even they have been friends for too long, Yuna didn’t know about Lia’s sexuality. Well, its not like everyone asked about it.

“You see soon. Hey, I catch up with you later, eh? I need to find someone” Lia started to look around the room back. She aims the food table because she knows that’s the only place _the person_ may go.  
“Huh, looking for him, eh? Alright. I met you after this. Gotta get some food” After exchanging small talk, they both parted away. Yuna to the food and Lia looking for _the person_. She didn’t even see her today because of how busy both of them. Lia has to make sure everything is under control including as the plans and _the person_ is busy with preparing the food.

Lia keep searching around the hall until she saw a familiar back walking towards the kitchen. It’s nearing the opening ceremony hour, so _the person_ must be busy taking all the food from the kitchen to the hall. But Lia wants to see and talk to the person before she had to go on the stage so she waits in the hallway to the kitchen. Not long after, a line of catering workers come out from the kitchen each of them holding a tray of foods. Lia waits until she locked her eyes to _the person_ and starts following her. In the hall, the catering worker split up to go to their designated tables. The hall was full of people with tables of food around it. Lia still followed _the person_ until she was really behind her.

“Boo” Lia spoked with a slow but strong voice when _the person_ turns around after placing the food. _The person_ shocked while placing her hand on her chest.

“Lia, don’t do it again. What happens if I have a heart attack?” _the person_ hit Lia’s arms playfully making Lia laughed for her action.

“I just want to met you before the opening start” Lia pouted.

“I know, the kitchen still busy. I don’t want my boss to get mad at me” _the person_ sighed. She feels tired from the morning preparing the table at the hall and foods in the kitchen.

“Well, how about you quit this job and become my manager?” asked Lia. She can smell many smells of foods come from _the person_.

“Yeah, I know I smell bad. Can you blame me? I’ve been walking in and out of the kitchen from the morning. Btw, you didn’t like your manager now or what?” _the person_ question back.

“Well….” Before Lia can continue, _the person_ spoked first. “Hey I’m sorry but my co-worker is glaring at me now. And besides, the ceremony will start soon so you better get ready” 

Lia looked around, is not just her co-workers that were looking at them, but also the guest who was standing near them. Well, the guests were not ordinary people. They are reporters, paparazzi, models from the same label and not and famous people. So, see Lia talking with people that not famous will stir some rumor.

“Fine, but promise to meet me after this” pouted Lia. How Lia wishes to kiss _the person_ right now. But she needs to control herself in front of those people. No need more rumor till both of them ready.

“Promise. Now go. Goodluck” _the person_ waits for Lia to move first before she walked back to the kitchen. Hope her co-workers didn’t report their boss about it or not she really gonna lost her job.

The ceremony ended successfully. Its 11 pm now where most of the guests had left the hall. Yuna stayed to continue to talk with Lia after the ceremony. 

“Hey, where are you staying tonight?” asked Lia. Both of them now are sitting in a room that the places provided for VIP.

“I’m going to stay at the hotel. Next morning at have to go back to my studio” explained Yuna, munching potato chips that Lia had brought for both of them. (Actually, the person gave it to Lia)

“Aww, why so early? I thought we could hang out tomorrow. I don’t know when I have my free time back” pouted Lia.

“Aww don’t be so sad. After my show, we could hang out like the old days. You know?” Yuna raise her eyebrow. Still munching the chips. Lia agreed with her.

“Hey, you still not talking to me about your guy” smirked Yuna. Lia smiled just by thinking about _the person_

“Well…” Lia started. “She’s here tonight actually”

Yuna looked blankly at Lia. Try to process what Lia had just said. “Ermmm,, she?”

“Yeah, she” Lia explained like its nothing wrong. Because there is nothing wrong.

“Wow, I keep guessing it’s a guy and you just keep accepting it. You can just tell me it’s a girl” Yuna playfully smacked Lia’s arms.

“Well, just wanna see what your reaction is” giggled Lia. “So, if she’s here tonight, did I know the person?” Yuna asked. Tonight's ceremony was full of famous people so Yuna thought that Lia’s partner was one of them.

“Nahh, you don’t know her. I hope. We met a year ago because of works” explained Lia. Yuna still trying to guess who’s the lucky person. But then, a knock come from the door. “I get it,” Lia said before get up to open the door. Once, she opened the door, she smiled when she sees _the person_.

“Hey, I done for today” smiled _the person_. Lia saw the tired face of _the person_. Lia moved aside to give a room to _the person_ to come in. After that, she closed the door. _the person_ stopped all her action went she saw another person than Lia in the room. Lia spoked fast.

“Hey Yuna, meet Yeji, my girlfriend. Yeji, meet Yuna, my friend from high school” said Lia. Lia patted a sit beside her so Yeji can sit.

“Ohh, you Lia’s girlfriends. Hi, I’m Yuna. I’m an artist like drawing shit like that’s” Yuna extends her hand to Yeji, Yeji shook their hands after sitting down beside Lia.

“Hey, I’m Yeji” smiled Yeji back.

They continue to talk for a while because all of them feel exhausted (specially Yeji). Once they said bye to Yuna and Yuna drove away from the place, Lia took Yeji's hands and walked towards her car. 

“How do you convince your manager tonight?” asked Yeji. Lia usually has her manager that gonna drove her everywhere including her home. But tonight, Lia had texted Yeji that she will go back home with her.

“Well, I just said that I went back home with my friend. Which is not a lie” Lia grinned. 

After they arrived at Yeji’s car, they got in and Yeji drove to Lia’s home. Thanks to whoever, Lia didn’t live with her manager or other models, so Yeji had been coming to the house plenty of time. Arrived home, both of them do their night routine before went to bed.

Yeji woke up first the next morning. Lia has an off-day today so she didn’t need to wake her up yet. She knew Lia deserve the rest she needs. Yeji didn’t have any work that day so they both have their free time today.  
Yeji stared at Lia’s sleeping face. How peaceful and beautiful. Lia still a beauty even when she sleeps. Or Yeji just so whip. She still continues her stare even Lia stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes.

“Good morning” breath Lia. Smiling when she saw Yeji. Yeji great back and continue to stare.

“Erghh, you woke me up with your stare?” grinned Lia. She covered her face with the blanket.

“Nooo, where my baby’s pretty face goo” pouted Yeji. Starting to tickle Lia who was still hiding in the blanket.

“Stop Yeji Stop” laughed Lia. She can’t handle tickles. So, Yeji stopped after Lia shows her face.

“Hey, you still didn’t answer my question from last night?” uttered Lia. She was now sitting so her back touching the headboard.

“Which question?” confused Yeji. Try to remember their short conversation from the last night.

“Don’t you want to be my manager?” asked Lia, pleaded with her big eyes.

“Erm, no offense but what happens to your manager now?” asked Yeji curiously. She had met Lia’s manager plenty of times. Her manager always with her where ever she goes. But not now since they together alone.

“My manager wants to quit the job. They already have another manager for me but, I want my manager someone that I want to spend my time with” explained Lia. Taking Yeji's hands to play with her fingers. She likes to do that.

“Well, is not that I don’t want. But, is it like a lot of work before I have to be your manager?” She has a friend who works as idol’s manager, she always talked about how hard her job to become the manager,

“Well, you don’t have to worried about that. Because I’m the one who wants you to be my manager. Besides, the paid is way better than the job you have now” Yeji worked in a catering company. That’s how she met Lia when her catering company served food for an event to congratulated Lia for her debut. Since then, Lia asked for the same catering company for any event so she can meet Yeji.

“Well, if you said so then I’m happy to be your new manager” smiled Yeji. Lia grinned widely. “Great! So now I’m gonna tell my boss about this. While you, call your boss or make a resignation letter now” Lia took her phone on the nightstands while Yeji used Lia’s laptop to start the letter. 

Yeji was so focused to copy and paste the words for her letter, so Lia smashed Yeji’s lips with her lips that made Yeji shocked for a moment till she kissed back with the same passion.

“I’ve been controlling myself from last night to do that” mumbled Lia when they parted from the kiss to take a breath.

“Then who’s controlling you now?” smirked Yeji and smashed their lips back till they forgot that they didn’t eat breakfast and its almost lunchtime.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I tried to make 'the person' a secret until the end but the tagging can keep quiet. LOl  
> 2.Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> 3.Kudos and comments from you will make me happy :)  
> 4.read my other stories if you want.
> 
> Tumblr:kpotats


End file.
